


Caught in a fire-fight

by AlluringKeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fish out of Water, Orphans who have lost everything, Princess Allura - Freeform, Royalty, but find each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlluringKeith/pseuds/AlluringKeith
Summary: Keith Kogane is a down-on-his-luck teen with a tendency for trouble and tragedy. Nothing much has ever been expected of him. Things were different when his father was alive, a firefighter who loved him and helped fill the gap in his heart left by his mother. Just him and Keith against the world.Well, his father his gone, his self-appointed brother disappeared, and his prospects for the future look bleak. All there is for him is desert and a starry night sky. A planet that doesn’t feel like his own.What he doesn’t know is this sky connects him to a princess, trapped in time and her own tragedy.Together, they can find a road home and save the galaxy.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Caught in a fire-fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like my little contribution to the kallura fandom. Not sure where I'm going with it/when there'll be updates, or what the plot really is yet. I was just interested in exploring the characters from a different angle than what I normally do & seeing how their similar pasts can inform a relationship.

The stars were glittering gold, held up on a backdrop of smeared Galra purple. The centuries fell like bodies upon blades, leaving behind legacies soon lost to time. Through it all, a Princess lay, eyes closed, mind heavy, relaying dreams of a clear Altean sky above a field of Juniberries. A true sleeping beauty lost to time.

“Father …” Even in her sleep, her mind and heart were with her father, lost in the sigh of a word, a plea to get him to reconsider a better path. A cry for him to somehow reverse the orange glow, the destruction of her planet. Set it to rewind, take her home to the arms of her father, the arms of her mother. Anything but the cold of the tube. The instant freeze. 

Outside the castle, Arusians lived and died, embedded in petty squabbles and bitter feuds, but relatively protected from the violence of the bitter galaxy. Their cities changed in style, raising wide and proud. Their people grew happy and bountiful. Families frolicked as one, even in their arguments. They protected their Lion Goddess and it gave them strength. A garland of their local flower was put at the base of the castle ship in tribute every morning, made with love with the pattern passed on within a particularly artisan family. 

Inside the hallowed walls of the castle, it’s symmetry beautiful as it was icy, a king’s advisor slept. His king had died millennia ago, his cape upon the shoulders of a traitorous friend. He had entered the pod for his princess, all while weeping for his friend. He knew Alfor of Altea was walking to meet his end. Had hoped his mighty mustache had covered the quivering of his lips. Remembered the gentle smile of a truly benevolent ruler. The tears had come again, were frozen upon his cheeks. Stars kept for a princess.

The castle bridge was unmanned. The lights off, dreaming for the day they could blink on again. Open with the blue-pink eyes of the girl who would become their operator. The pod-bay was secure. Looked at first glance like an empty room, its two occupants hidden within its womb, encased under the floor-beds. The castle’s tell-tale hearts.

The heart of a lion, coordinates calling out for its pack. The black lion, bolted down, sat betrayed by all and confused. Who was loyal to him? Why couldn’t he help his pilot? Why was his pilot attacking his pack? He couldn’t hear their roars anymore. Just the occasional gust of wind echoing off lonely walls. 

On the princess’s long-empty room sat a pad. Inside that pad, the hologram of happiness. Her 8th birthday. Her parents standing behind her, proud and eager eyed at the holo-camera. Looking towards the future. Beautiful dresses of all colours and cuts hung, gathering dust and celestial mothballs. Even the mourning dress of pink was half-eaten away, as if time itself was trying to erase the Altean people and time’s grief for them. But it stood firm on its hanger, material made of harder stuff at the heart that refused to be forgotten.

By glass slipper feet, four mice survived and slept, saved by their own curiosity. They smallest raised up and down like it was riding a wave on the belly of its largest friend. They carried the princess’s thoughts, extended to them through time and proximity.

Upon the princess’s lips was a cry, those closed eyes containing their own tears. A shooting star shot past with its wish and it fell.

There were the firm lines of grief, hardening a face and heart too young to ever carry their burden.

Just waiting to be kissed away by true love’s first kiss.


End file.
